The search
by ILovePaul-Damon
Summary: This is supposed to show how and who is also with Klaus and Stefan.And who is the girl?Oviously she knew Stefan but does she know Damon.And does Damon remember her?
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

[Season 3 and Episode 1 Vampire Diaries Fanficton]

Tennessee

"Rudy." She whistled. She walked off the porch," Rudy, Come on! It's too hot to make me come look for you." She grabbed his chains.

She spun around quickly, "Hey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke calmly with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" She asked still out of breath, looking at him confused.

"Yeah. Uh my car ran out of gas a couple miles back. I feel like I have been walking forever and this," He said gesturing towards her house, "is the first house I've come to and I was just wondering if I can use your phone."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She said walking back towards the house.

He chuckled, "Yeah. The battery died," He reached for his phone from his back pocket, "Look. I promise I'm not a serial killer. I just need to use your phone."

"Huh. Sure." She smiled slightly and turned to walk inside.

'So I can come inside." He said stepping towards her

"No. I'll get the phone and bring it out to you." She said back at him.

"Well I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting?" He said letting his accent come out.

She looked at him and snapped back, "I'm from Florida."

"Well that explains it," He said then he grabbed her by the neck and compelled her, "You should show some southern hospitality."

"I bet a hundred bucks that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." Her friend said with a smile while scraping the food off of a pan, she turned around to see the first girl being held by him.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Please don't be alarmed I'm told Ray Sutton lives here." He told her, the girl next to him quivering in fear.

"He's never here; He is on the road mostly." The second girl said.

"But I expect he makes it home once a month,**"** She nodded slowly. **"**That's what I thought. Where is he now?" He said stepping closer. The second girl just stood quiet.

"If I have to make you tell me. It will be unbearably painful." He said then chuckled.

She turned around and ran for the door, pulling it open. She screamed because there stood Stefan and HER.

"I love it when they run." He said calmly walking down the hall way still with the first girl.

"He is in Tully. It's near the border at a bar called The Southern Comfort." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Perfect. Now may my friends come in?" He asked the first girl still pulling her along.

"Yess." She said in a quivering voice.

Stefan held the door open while SHE walked in then walked in himself.

"Kill this one quickly," He said pushing the first girl towards them, "Make that one suffer." He said gesturing towards the second girl.

"I'll be waiting in the car." He said while walking past the two girls, "Ohm and Alexandria?"

"Yes, Klaus?" SHE replied while looking at the first girl with hunger.

"Nice of you to join us." Klaus said walking out the front door.

"My pleasure." She said then ripped the first girls' throat out with her mouth.

Screams echoed though the house as the girls screamed.

-Hours later at the Southern Comfort-

"Hey Ray" People said as he walked through the doors. He casually walked to a stool at the bar and sat down.

"Hey, Can I get a beer?" He nodded at the bartender at which he nodded back. Country music played in the bar. People were playing pool and throwing darts.

Klaus walked up from behind him," Ray? Ray Sutton?" He questioned him as he sat down. Ray looked at him, "Who wants to know?"

Klaus just chuckled, "Ray I have been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there, who you worked with before you moved to Memphis. There he directed me to two lovely young woman and they lead me here. To you."

Ray then stood up, "I think I'll be going." He moved to walk out the bar. When Klaus had stopped him.

"Not so fast, mate, you only just got here. Now your type is very hard to come by." He then turned again quickly but being stopped yet again but this time by me.

"Now I wouldn't do that, if I were you." I whispered into his ear very seductively then I pushed him back to the bar and onto the stool where he had occupied only minutes before.

"Vampires" Ray sighed out, looking defeated. He was blocked. Stefan and I on either side of him and Klaus standing in front of him.

"Swifty, Swift, Right? Yes. My friends here are Vampires. Now they have compelled everyone in this bar," He said gesturing toward Stefan and me, "So don't look at them for any help." Klaus picked up Ray's beer and gestured it to me at which I accepted. Who was I to deny anything from Klaus?

"I, how ever, am something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire; I've got some wolf..." He said like it was an everyday thing, like he was bored. He was playing a game. It was all just a game to him. Well actually to all of us it was.

"Wait? You what?" Ray said stuttering looking scared. I felt pity for him. Yet I was working with Klaus and when you work with Klaus, you show no pity.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me. Now you being the first wolf I have come by in many moons. Pun intended. Right?" He chuckled softly, "I need you to direct me to your pack." he said very seriously.

Ray looked down, he was very uncomfortable by this situation, "So," Klaus continued, and "Where can I find them Ray?" He said smirking.

Ray looked very shaky as he said, "You can't compel me it won't work." He looks between Klaus and Stefan. Trying to figure a way out.

I gave Klaus a look at which he returned to Stefan then Stefan turned his head toward me as I smirked.

"Can I get some scotch on the rocks please?" I told the bartender as I pulled out a pouch from my pants pocket and handed it to Stefan.

"Tell you what Ray. We are going to play a drinking game. Something I like to call 'Truth or Wolf's bane' "

Stefan said as he pulled some Wolfs bane from the small pouch. Ray flinched away but I held him in place.

Klaus sat back on a stool drinking a beer. "Well this is going to be fun, Ray." Then he smirked.

Damon's POV

Alaric pulled the truck up to a small white house on a ranch. We both got out of the car quickly. As soon as I got out of the truck, my phone started ringing.

'_Elena calling'_

I rolled my eyes and hit 'End' and put my phone back in my pocket. Just sometimes Elena needs to back off. Even though I may not seem like it, I do want my brother back. It's just not as fun when he's not here.

"Elena?"Rick asked looking at me questionably at me. I just looked at him like it was absolutely obvious.

"You know I don't know why you just don't come clean and just tell her where we are." Alaric said looking up at the house and started walking towards it.

"Well Andy said this was a half lead and I didn't want to get her hopes up." I said telling him a huge lie. I didn't want to tell her because she would be in danger and even though I'm over her I still care for her as a friend.

"But still there all half leads. And I'm your accomplice," Alaric told him as he looked around, "What do you want me to say to her. I'm practically living there."

"Still sleeping on the couch." I told him while smirking. Ever since Jenna had died he hasn't gone into her room so he has been sleeping on the couch the whole summer.

"I keep waiting for them to kick me out. But they don't" Alaric told him still looking around, "I don't know why. It's not like I'm helping or anything."

"It's quiet." He said while looking around nervously. I looked at him and widened my eyes.

"Yeah. Too quiet." For some reason that sounded totally cliquish.

I opened the door to the house. Looking around there was blood splatters on the walls and the carpets. Pictures were hanging sideways and blood was smeared below them. Bloody hand prints where on a picture frame by a door way. The floor boards squeaked with every step we took.

We walked into the living room where there was two girls sitting on the couch covered in blood.

"Ughh. Vampire for sure." Alaric said while looking in disgust.

"Stefan for sure." I told him while taking a step towards the bloody girls.

"How do you know?" Rick asked looking at me in confusion.

"It's his signature there's a reason why they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out. Rips them apart but then when he's done he feels remorse and puts them back together." I said as I moved the girl's legs with my foot and her head rolled off onto the floor.

"Back together?" Rick asked in astonishment.

"Defiantly Stefan. Although this," I said pointing to a part on a girl, "This is different. See here. This is lip gloss on her neck. And there you can see where her nails dug into her arm."

"So what does that mean?" Alaric asked taking a closer look at the bodies.

"Either Stefan turned Gay or this means there's a woman with them. And by the looks of it, I may know who the woman is." I said not believing my eyes. I knew only one woman wore that kind of perfume. But what was she doing working for Klaus. She's not even full Vampire.

"Well who is it Damon?" He asked getting irritated already. He was pacing back and forth and he looked tired.

"Alexandria Night." I said finally turning around and looking at him.

-Time Skip-

Damon's POV 

I went out back where I found a tank of gasoline. I came back into the house where Rick stood surprised.

I covered the girls' bodies with a sheet and then started pour the gasoline all over them.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked as he learned against the door way.

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they had no interests of staying in the dark but I do" I told him as I continued to cover the bodies with gas. As I moved across the room, I step on the rug where there was a loud creaking noise.

Rick looked at me confused as I set the tank down.

"Hang on." We both looked at the rug and I lifted the corner piece and threw it to the side.

Underneath the rug there was a hatch. We both squatted down and lifted the little door.

Below was chains hooked to the walls. Scratch marks also covered some of the walls.

"Well what do you know? Werewolves." I said while continuing inspecting the space.

Alaric smirked and closed the tiny door.

I lit a match and watched the fire set and begin to destroy everything and with that we walked out of the house and into the car.

"Wait. So who's Alexandria?" Alaric asked me with confusion covering his face.

I sighed as she would be mad if I told her story although Alaric had to know this so he would not harm her.

"Alexandria Night was born in Florence, Italy on July 6, 1846. Her parents' names were Isabel and Jonathan Night. Our families were very close. She was an only child, but Stefan was really like a brother to her. She had long brunette hair. She had dark brown eyes with a hint of green. When she grew up, she grew into a very beautiful girl. She was lightly tanned and had long legs. She was very spontaneous, wild, feisty, sarcastic, and short tempered. When she was 16, her mother died but nobody knew why but she had deep cuts in between her shoulder blades. Everyone thought her father had snapped and killed her. At the age of 18, I was engaged to her, she was my best friend. Then one day she disappeared. She was the woman before Katherine," I paused to take a break. It broke my heart to talk about her. Hell it hurt just by thinking about her.

"Huh? I never thought there was one before Katherine." Rick said more to himself than to me.

"Katherine compelled me the whole time because she knew I would never love her willingly. Then that day that I died; she came to me..." Alaric cut me off.

"Wait she came to you? What does that mean?" He said looking really confused and kind of scared.

"Hold on I'm getting there. Anyway that day that I died, she came to me. She told me that one day we would be together again. She told me that she wasn't dead and she would never die. I honestly that she was just an angel. But I was only half right. She came to me again 50 years later; she told me what she really was. She's a hybrid..." I said before I was cut off by Rick yet again.

"Like Klaus?"

"No not like Klaus. She was born a Seducer and a fallen angel. Then when she died she was changed into a vampire. Klaus forced her to leave, he had saved her and she stayed to keep me safe. She made me forget but for some reason it all came back to me." I finished but I couldn't help to feel as if I had betrayed her somehow. But I had to let Rick know so we can figure out how to save Stefan and her from Klaus.

"So why do you think she made you remember again?" Alaric asked me with sheer confusion.

"I don't know but trust me. I am going to find out. Trust me."


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

Alexandria's POV

Ray had been chained to the wall and Stefan and I have been taking turns at throwing darts, which were dipped in wolf's bane, at him. We actually had a game going on. Unfortunately, Stefan was winning.

Ray continued to yank on the chains and scream in pain.

I threw a dart at him and hit him in his neck. I smiled triumphal and Stefan smiled at me and high fived me. Klaus smiled approvingly from his seat at the table close by.

"Ray. You can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for a full moon." I whispered seductively in his ear.

He screamed and pulled away, "I can't"

"I know. I know. You abide by the code but see he's not going to let us stop until you tell us and we do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here." He told ray as my phone rang.

'_We spotted them at the farm houses, Boss'_

'Good job. Keep me posted if they get any closer. Got it?'

'_Of course Boss. We'll keep you informed. Bye'_

I ended the call and put my phone back in my pocket and slowly walked over to Klaus.

"Klaus. I have some information for you. My people saw Stefan's Brother Damon at the farm house." I whispered in his ear even though it really didn't matter. Stefan would hear anyway.

"Thank you, Gorgeous. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work." He told me while stroking my cheek.

"My brothers still on our trail?" Stefan asked Klaus as he pulled me close to him.

"He's getting closer. I'm going to have to deal with that." He said while beginning to walk away. Stefan grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving any further.

"No no no. Let me handle it." He said as Klaus turned around to smirk at Stefan.

"Now why should I let you leave?" Klaus said with a very serious voice. As he continued to stare down at Stefan.

"Because you know he will come back." I said after I sighed. I was growing very tired of Klaus not trusting me or Stefan. Now Stefan I can understand but really he's going to doubt me. Fuck. Not cool.

"Do I." He said with that serious look of concentration on his face. He was trying to test Stefan but Stefan already knew his games.

"You saved my brother's life. I'm in your service." Stefan said, "I'll make sure my brother won't bother us anymore. Alexa is coming with me too. Come on gorgeous." He pulled me into his side as we walked out of the bar.

-Time skip-

I switch the bright light on. It flashes on and shines on Andie.

"Hello?" She asks. Like honestly it's annoying when they always saying, hello? Like really it's not like us bad guys are going to be like yeah it's me want a sandwich.

At that comment I got a really low laugh come from Stefan although Andie didn't hear.

"Not cool. My retinas are burning." She said as she lifts her arm up to shield her eyes from the light.

She tries to side step the bright light but I just turn it in her direction again effortlessly. She lifts her arm up again.

She yet again asks, 'hello?'

She turns around. The exit is only meters away. She quickly turns and runs in the direction of the door but I stick my foot out and she trips.

The light goes back on but this time Stefan steps in front of the light. She gets up to run again but Stefan blocks her path.

"Oh god. Stefan it's only you. Oh my god. What are you doing her e. we have been looking everywhere for you." She sighs in relief. I walk over t where they are standing and I stand behind her. I tap on her shoulder and smirk at her. Stefan's eyes turn red and the black veins pop out. Then we lunge.

Damon's POV

'_Damon come pick me up from the studio. My cars not working. Please hurry.'_

"Andie wants me to pick her." I sighed to Rick while rolling me eyes.

"You mean your fake compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalries boyfriend?" Rick asked me. I just couldn't stop from rolling my eyes at his question.

"Well it's all just a complicated dynamic. Hold the fort down will you." I told him while finishing the bourbon left in my glass.

"You mean the fort full of my drunken history students." Rick said to me sarcastically.

I just laughed at him and handed him the bottle of whisky.

"Drink more. It will feel less weird." I said as I got up from my spot and left to go pick up Andie from the studio.

-Time skip-

"Andie." I said in a sing song voice as I walked through the empty news room. My phone rang.

'_Elena calling'_

'Party central.' I said as I answered me phone sarcastically.

'_Where are you?'_

'I'm by the punch bowl.' I lied smoothly.

'_Don't do that Damon don't lie to me. I saw your closet.'_

'Oh. Oh. I got to go break up Beer Pong' I lie again as I hung up my phone.

I looked around and open the door to stage 3. It was strangely quiet. Stefan stood there.

"Stefan." I stated as I stared at him from across the room.

"Why hello brother." He quoted me form a few years ago with a smirk on his face and his hands on his back.

"What you don't write or call?" I told him sarcastically.

"You need to stop following me. You're causing some… problems." He told me quickly.

"With who Klaus? And I'm supposed to care for what he thinks." I told him getting pissed.

"You need to let go of me." He told me sternly.

"I saw your latest art work in Tennessee. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." I said while walking ever so slowly towards me brother.

"The thing is uhh I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." He said with a smile on his face.

"Now. I got a birthday girl at home that's not going to let me do that." I said thinking about Elena.

"You know maybe I haven't made my point." He said while smirking at me.

"Hey Babe you still there?" He shouted behind him in the dark.

"Damon? I can't move Damon" Andie said from above us. Someone was standing beside her, holding her.

"No. no. Andie stay calm." I yelled above looking back at my brother.

"Not cool brother." I snarled at the guy I once knew as my brother.

"Awe come on. It's a little cool. No. Hey babe. You can let her go now." He said and Andie fell onto the floor with a loud bang. I tried to go after her and catch her but somebody stopped me and pushed me against a wall.

"He said Let him go." A woman's voice growled in my ear as I was thrown against a wall being pinned, then I pushed away to go beside Andie.

"Goodbye Damon." A woman's voice said as she and Stefan walked out of the room together. I knew that voice it was Alexandria. But what was she doing with Stefan.

-Back at Southern Comfort-

No Ones POV

Ray lays on the pool table sweating, bleeding and tired. Klaus walks around cocky like wit a pool stick in his hand.

"Okay this is a three step process ray. This is Step 1. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus said as he leaned over the pool table.

"I already told you where the pack is. What more do you want from me?" He said in a weak voice.

"Have you been listening to any words that I have been saying? I have great plays for you." He ripped his wrist open and shoved his wrist against Ray's throat.

"He'll thank me for this later. There you go atta boy." He yelled over Rays struggles.

"What are you doing now?" Ray asking afraid of Klaus's answer.

"It's time for Step 2 Ray." Then Klaus snapped Ray's neck.

"You're back." Klaus announced as Stefan and Alexandria came in his line of view.

"Did you doubt me?"Stefan replied as he stood with Alexandria in his arms.

"Not for a second. I knew you would pass the test, you still care for your brother for your whole life." Klaus said.

"Yeah. I don't care about anything anymore." He said as Alexandria walked out of his arms to sit at the bar.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believed you. Let's hope for your brother's sake. He does. You'll never stop caring about family do you? Every time you feed the blood, makes it easier to let go." He told Stefan in his ear then walked away.

Alexandria's POV

I watch as Stefan walks outside the bar, He takes a breath of the cold night's air. Inhale then Exhaling. I slowly yet quietly I walk out further to lean against my black Yamaha r6.

Suddenly he pulls his phone out from his back pocket and slides his finger across the screen to unlock it. He quickly dials a number then silently waits for someone to answer his call.

I can feel his emotions right about now. He has a sliver of hope but he is also sad and overwhelmed about something or maybe someone.

I silently listen as the phone rings.

'Ring Ring Ring '

I hear a woman answer the phone.

'Hello. Hello?

Stefan stays quiet, his facial expression changes into a look of sadness and loss.

'Stefan? Stefan if this is you. You will be okay'

His lips quiver and his eyes begin to water. You can see that he is trying to keep from bursting into tears.

'I love you Stefan. Hold onto that'

He nods while listening to her voice.

'Never let that go' she whispers

He nods his head again, and then hangs up the phone. He looks around trying to blink the tears away. Then finally his eyes stop on me.

"Was that her? The girl you left because you loved her?" I ask his pushing away from my bike and slowly walking towards him.

"Yeah, her names Elena Gilbert. Klaus doesn't know she's still alive and I hope he won't find out. Because if he does. I will have to kill you." He snarled at me as he grabbed me by my throat

"Is that a threat or a promise because I would absolutely _love_ to see you try to hurt me? You can't touch me. I'm untouchable. Well maybe you can _touch_ me a little." I said with a seductive smile.

"Alexa stop." He said stopping me with his hands.

"Why Stefan? Why should we both be sad and stuck here when we can be stuck here and not completely miserable? We both need the release. I know you still love her but come on. It doesn't have to mean anything. But I need to be wanted, desired just once." I whispered the last part with little tears rolling down my cheeks.

No One's POV

Essentially he wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her body against his own.

The female vampire bit on his bottom lip giving it a tug, while her own lips formed into a smirk. She whispered into his ear. "I knew you'd come around." Her teeth formed around the lobe of the male vampire's ear. Her fingers found their way to his face. Her nails scraped along his defined jaw, hard enough that if he would have been anything less than a vampire he'd be stuck with permanent scars. The other vampire let out a masculine forceful moan into Alexandria's ear. The sound sent a flash of sparks through her dynamic body. "Mmm, yes Stefan…" She whimpered against the ear she had been nibbling on. "Moan for me Stefan…."

Something came over Stefan as he slammed her against the wall. The crash echoed loud in the cold cellar but there wasn't a mark on her alluring body to show for it. Stefan grabbed the front of her shirt and gave it a tug, plainly ripping the fabric right off of her torso, revealing her black bra underneath. Alexandria grabbed her associate's head and forcefully shoved Stefan's face between her breasts.

Without objection the vampire massaged his entire intact face into her breasts. He kissed the peak of her cleavage. Alexandria was clawing her fingers up his back, pulling his shirt up. Stefan's face still nuzzled in the vampire's breast, his hands reached his belt to undo the restriction.

Alexandria slammed her hands against him, causing him to collapse on the ground, again making a loud crash all around them. By now Alexandria has stripped off her boots and her jeans. She had her whole lower body undressed except for lacey black panties that matched the bra clinging to her torso. Standing over him at the end of his feet, she arched her back down and reached her hands down to wrap her delicate fingers around the jeans. With one quick tug she ripped Stefan's jeans right off of him.

In a matter of two seconds the half naked girl was on the ground on her knees. She was unlatching her bra clasp from behind her back. She tossed it to the side. She starred at Stefan for awhile. Stefan couldn't keep his eyes off of her stomach contracting just a little with each unneeded breath. Alexandria spread her hands on the cold cellar's ground and crawled her body up over the male vampire. She whispered softly in his ear. "You have an amazing body Stefan…" She ran the edge of her finger up his shirt softly, feeling his perfectly sculpted abs. Her hand snaked its way out from under his shirt then grabbed the edge of the material quickly tugging it off. "Fuck Stefan…" the stunning woman cursed running both her hands down his chest and his stomach. Her hands came together as they made their way to his lower stomach. Her breasts were being pushed collectively between her arms. An at the least erotic sight for Stefan.

Suddenly Stefan had flipped Alexandria slamming her back to the cold ground, so hard he wouldn't have been surprised if there was minor indentation in the ground of her perfect shoulder bones.

The male crawled on top of the female vampire his lips united with her breast intently sucking on her left nipple. Alexandria wrapped her trim legs around Stefan's legs. Using the muscles in her legs and her hips she pushed her pulsing clothed groin against the male's stiff erection. "Enough Stefan just fuck me…" she begged to him while letting out soft whimpers. The female used her own perfectly formed fingers to push the edge of her underwear down, successfully getting them down just above her knees "Fuck me now Stefan!" She demanded of him.

Stefan smirked and her desperate request and ripped his own boxer-briefs right off. He smirked and tossed the fabric aside. "Now?" He teased her.

The desperate vampire clutched his throat as tight as she could without snapping it. "FUCK ME NOW, STEFAN!" She spoke in a medium volume tone, but with a demanding threatening tenor. "Fuck me so hard, I'll forget I'm dead." She looked at him making him realize she wouldn't settle for anything less.

Stefan spread her thighs apart as much as he could with her panties restricting her at her knees. With a light growl the vampire pushed forced her legs further apart causing the underwear to rip right off of her. Stefan looked down and watched as he intruded her wet tight fold with his stiff throbbing erection. With the first thrust he pushed every inch into her so he could barely see any of his shaft still sticking out.

The vampire below him screamed out in pleasure. "How is that for right now?" Stefan smirked and growled again. He retreated his stiff erection only leaving the head inside before again he slammed his entire shaft into her again, stretching her insides.

Stefan continually fucked the vampire. He continued a routine pulling his entire throbbing cock out of her only to shove it back as deep as he could. He treated her womanhood as if it were bottomless, pushing the limits with each hard thrust inside of her. Her voiced filled the room, screaming his name over and over again until finally with one earsplitting distorting yelp she started into her orgasm.

The male vampire kept drilling his manhood into her as her hips were rolling back. They were in rhythm helping one another ride out their orgasms. Alexandria's body was continuously slamming onto the cold ground however it was almost completely drowned out by the sound of both of their pants and moans.

Once Alexandria finished out her orgasm she pushed the male on top of her off of her slamming him into the wall across from her. She tilted her head back and kept panting loud into the room. Her limp delicate nude body lay across the ground so perfectly.

"That has to be the best sex I have had in years." She told him as she grabbed a bite to eat, which so happened to be a man passing by. She was put her black bra, pants, and her boots back on. She compelled a girl from the bar to give her a red v-neck shirt. My hair was still in its perfect curls.

"We should get going. Klaus will wonder where we are." Stefan said as he finished feeding from the compelled girl.

"You know you're hot, when you feed." He told me as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you." I murmured against his lips, and then I licked his lips catching some blood off of his lips.


	3. Episode 2 Chapter 3

**Episode 2 Chapter 3**

Damon's POV

'Whether suicide or accident, wpkw news has lost one of its shinning stars. Field reporter and weekend anchor Andie Starr was discovered dead...' The TV reporter announced on the news as I began taking down the articles from my closet.

"Just can't stay away can you?" I asked not bothering turning around. I already knew it was Elena.

"You've been dodging my calls." She said accusingly to me as she stepped in my line of view.

"Yeah a busy day. Dead fake girlfriend and all." I said with no emotion at all, Continuing ripping down the articles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She tried to say in a caring voice.

"Happy Birthday, Elena! Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" I told her sarcastically then brushed past her with all the papers in my hand.

"He called me Damon." She sighed still standing by the closet.

"What?" He looked back at her confused. She sighed and then turned around.

"Stefan called me last night."

"Well what did he say?" I asked her curiously.

"He didn't say anything but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she can trace the calls origin." She said as I perked up in interest."It came from Tennessee."

"Where he is binge drinking on the country folk." I replied and walked over to the fire place, "We went through this Elena. Stefan is gone and I didn't mean geographically." I smirked at her then threw the papers in and grabbed the box of matches.

"If he was gone he wouldn't have called." She told me before she walked out of my room.

I lit the match and threw it in the fire place where the papers caught on fire.

Alexandria's POV

-Smoky Mountains, Tennessee-

"You okay?" I asked Stefan as he carried an unconscious Ray on his shoulders. We have been walking for a long time and Klaus made him carry Ray the whole way.

"Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus finally asked Stefan, with him still walking in front of us.

"I'm fine." Stefan replied to both Klaus and me.

"You sure about that? We have been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit down." Klaus teased Stefan while smirking. This whole trip Klaus has been getting on my nerves and egging Stefan on.

"You know I get that we are stuck together. But maybe we can skip the chit chat that would be great." Stefan said finally speaking both his and my mind. I continued to walk beside Stefan and Klaus, with my arms crossed over my chest. The ironic thing was that all three of us where wearing something black. Black shirt, black pants, black jacket, and black shoes.

"So much brooding. Yourself loathing is suffocating us my friend." Klaus said with a blank look on his face. Looking for the exact place where the pack should be located.

"You know it might be that fact that we have been tracking werewolves all summer." I murmured catching both men off guard. Both thinking so damn hard, they forgot I was here.

'_Fuckers'_ I thought harshly.

"Well thanks to our friend Ray we found ourselves a pack." Klaus said as we stepped through the brush and into a clearing full of people or should I say some humans and werewolves.

We paused, looking around analyzing everything. Counting the numbers of people that were in the clearing then finally catching the attention of the group. The men began to stand up trying to protect the woman and their territory.

Stefan continued to walk forward while Klaus and I stood back. He dropped Ray onto the ground and a woman came forth and ran towards him.

"Ray! Oh my god." She said as she squatted down by his head lifting it up slightly. People began whispering

'Oh my god'

'Who is that?'

'What are they?'

"The important question is, who am I?" Klaus said walking up to stand beside Stefan. Taking a stance that said 'Dangerous'

"Please forgive the intrusion, my name Is Klaus." He said smirking at the woman and man, which were clearly scared of us.

"You're the hybrid."The woman stated as the man beside her pulled her up and stood in front of her.

"You've heard of him. Fantastic." I smirked finally stepping beside Stefan, where he pulled me into his side.

"Fascinating actually. A were wolf who isn't beholden to the moon. A vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus told the woman and man while sitting down on a log beside Stefan and me.

Suddenly Ray woke up with a gasp of air, his body arching from the ground.

"You have excellent timing Ray," Klaus stated as Ray continued to gasp on the floor, Very dramatic."

"What is happening to me?" Ray gasped on the floor while looking around.

"Alexandria?" Klaus motioned for me. I smirked then stood up from Stefan.

"Are any of you human," I spoke out loudly, so the whole camp could hear me "you're friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it. He will die."

"It won't take much. Just a sip. Anyone," Klaus said standing up from the log, "A boyfriend, or a girlfriend along for the ride."

"You will do." He said as he stopped in front of the man with blond hair and blue eyes. He bit his forearm and threw him to Stefan where he held him down to the ground. The woman beside him shouted out but Klaus stopped her from going any further.

"You don't drink it, Ray. Stefan will. The problem is. He doesn't know how to stop." I told him walking around him in a complete circle.

Ray attached his mouth onto the man's wound on his forearm and began to suck. I looked down at Stefan a winked at which he smirked.

-Time skip-

"There good as new. Now you relax now mate were going to need you when the rest wake up." Klaus said after he finished feeding the man with blond hair his blood.

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray whimpered as he continued to shake as blood tears began to slide down from his eyes.

"So this is your master plan. A plan to build an army of hybrid slaves." Stefan said sarcastically as he held me and leaned against a tree.

"No not slaves. Soldiers or Comrades." Klaus retorted standing beside Ray.

"For what war might I ask?" I spoke up from my comfortable position.

"You build an army so big. No one will ever pick a fight." Klaus replied looking down at Ray.

"What makes you so sure they will be loyal?" Stefan asked from behind me, I looked up at him to see him staring intently at Klaus.

"It's not hard to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus smirked at Stefan, "That's something you'll learn when you shake that horrible depressing chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed loudly, "That's why you're keeping me around to witness my attitude adjustment."

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." He told Stefan as he began to examine Ray. His condition wasn't getting any better. He was spitting out blood, his eyes had blood underneath them.

"Something's wrong," I said as I pushed away from Stefan and walked over to Ray. I lifted his face towards mine. He was absolutely horrible. Blood everywhere on his face

"Huh that shouldn't be happening. Now should it?" I asked Klaus worriedly, looking at him and looked back at Stefan.

"Well obviously." Klaus said back looking thoroughly pissed off.

Damon's POV

"Get out of the water Elena." I said leaning against the tree starting to get really annoyed.

"If I get out of the water you're going to make me go home." She said back at me. She was a smart girl because that's what I was exactly going to do.

"Yeah because I'm not an idiot. Like you." I said back at her.

"Right now. You're both acting like idiots." Alaric said from behind me somewhere. I really didn't care to look.

"You gave up on him, Damon." She murmured quietly.

"I didn't give up on him Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." I told her now getting pissed off.

"No!" She yelled at me. I had enough with her little games.

"What's your big plan Elena? Huh? You going to walk though a camp full of werewolves. Roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to stop by." I yelled at her as I stomped through the water to stand right in front of her.

"My plan is to help him. Damon this is the closest we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." She tried to reason with me. She was tough but I wasn't going to risk her life for my brother.

"Klaus thinks you died. When he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This," I swung my arms around, "Doesn't make you safe."

"I'm not leaving before we find him." She yelled back.

"It's a full moon tonight Elena." I said back to her. I am not to live though that hell again. It hurt enough the first time.

"Then we'll find him before then," She said as we stood in the middle of the lake, "Damon please?"

"Okay. Okay then we are out of there before the moon is full and I'm wolf bait." I said pissed off and wet.

"I promise." She whispered to me with a smile on her face.

"Unless you want to relive that whole death bed kissy thing again." I said sarcastically, shuddering as I remembered everything that happened.

"I said I promise." She said back at me and began to walk out of the lake. Shit that girl irritates me

Alexandria's POV

"You said it was going to feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray said as he continued to whimper and shudder.

We all looked at Klaus as he crossed his arms and thought about it.

"Some master race." I said sarcastically while smirking.

"Lose the attitude, Alexandria." Klaus said to me just as wannabe hybrid #2 woke up.

"Derek come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said emotionless and pulled up the blond dude.

Just then Ray stood up quickly and ran. He hoped over the stone cliff and ran into the forest. Stefan and I turned around to look at Klaus shocked obvious on our faces.

"Well go get him." Klaus told us as he held Derek in place. He gave us a warning look and turned his attention to Derek. Stefan and I looked at each other and took off after Ray.

Ray flipped and landed on his feet just as Stefan and I tackled him. He quickly turned on us and bit me on the arm. I yelled in pain as he took off running again. Stefan grabbed me before I fell onto the floor in pain. I grabbed my arm and looked at Stefan, silent tears sliding down my face... I screamed out in pain and went to go take off after him again when I heard voices. I looked at Stefan to see him trying to listen in on their conversation.

**(Damon,** Elena,_**Rick**_)

'**How you doing?' **

'_Fine' _

'**You know I can help you'**

'_No thanks'_

'**Well I'm real –whoosh-'**

'_Yeah well with my luck you'll drop me'_

'_**What are you guys 12?'**_

We heard then Stefan turned around and looked toward the voices. Two men and a woman where walking across of a meadow. By the sounds of it, it sounded like _Elena Gilbert_.

"Where did he go?" A deep voice said. We both turned around to see Klaus looking pissed off. I guess he didn't like that we were both just standing there.

"Yeah. He got away. Forget him. Let's go." I said as I rushed passed Stefan but I got stopped before I could pass Klaus. He grabbed my arm and I hissed in pain. The bite.

"Fatal Werewolf bite. Ouch."Klaus said as he smirked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need you blood to heal me." I said to him looking up at him. He just stared down at me.

"Well I'll tell you what. You guys find Ray and then I'll heal you." He said while staring at me and Stefan. I looked at Stefan with a pleading look on my face.

Stefan scoffed, "You can't be serious."

"You better hurry. That bite looks nasty." Klaus said through his teeth as he squeezed my arm. I yelped in pain before he let go and walked away.

Damon's POV

"We've got about a mile left." Rick said as we continued to walk in the forest.

"The suns about to set." I stated as I looked into the sky. I obviously didn't want to be here, but no little miss I got to save my brother here won't let us go home.

"I can see that Damon." Elena told me as she trudged her way through the brush.

"Just saying." I told her. _Fuck I don't wanna get bit again, bitch that I love_, I thought sarcastically.

"The moon doesn't reach its place for awhile. We have time." She said back stubbornly as we kept walking. I shrugged my shoulders. Obviously she isn't going to give up just yet.

It suddenly felt off. I looked at Rick and it seemed like he was trying to concentrate on something. Elena looked scared and then all of a sudden a twig snapped. Rick raised his arrow gun towards the noise.

A man came stumbling out of the bushes. He was covered in blood. Elena stepped back looking scared.

"Stay where you are." Rick told the guy while keeping his gun raised. The guy sniffed and looked at us weirdly. Elena was still confused while I was trying to figure out what this person or _thing _was.

"Vampire." He stated as he stared directly at me. I moved my head to the side to show that he was right. He rushed towards me but I grabbed him by the shoulders and kept his face away from me. He slammed me against a tree and snarled at me ting to take a snap at me. I struggled to keep him away as Rick shot him with an arrow. That didn't faze him at all.

"Damon!" Elena shouted at me as she threw something towards me. I grabbed it at threw it at the guys face where it busted.

The guy fell onto the floor where he screamed in pain as his face burned. He started to get up but I kicked him. He flipped but landed on his face. I looked at my hands and shook them. They had blood all over them.

"Let me guess; Hybrid." Rick said as we stared at the guy on the floor. I just looked at him and nodded.

-Time skip-

Rick had tied the guy to a tree with ropes and chains. The ropes were soaked in wolfs bane and vervain.

"These ropes aren't going to hold him much longer. What else do we have?" I stated as I continued to stare at the fucker that almost tried to kill me.

"Rick here take these." I heard Elena say and I reached behind me to get hold of them.

Right as I touched the ropes I dropped them. I whimpered in pain. _Those ropes were soaked in fucking vervain, _I thought loudly to myself.

"I said Rick" Elena said as she shrugged her shoulders, and then handed them to Rick.

"Alright, that's the last of the vervain and we don't have that much stuff to hold him," Rick stated after he finished tying the ropes, "I don't think we're going to make it to that ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk. We don't have to."Elena said as she walked closer to that thing. She touched his face lightly when he woke up with a gasp. Elena jumped back in shock. His neck snapped in a weird was. Then his neck snapped again in the other direction.

"Is he turning?" I asked looking incredulous. I didn't think they could turn without the moon.

"That's impossible. It's still daylight." Elena said while glancing at the sky.

"Well tell him that." Rick said as the hybrid's neck kept snapping and him yelling out.

I grabbed him by the neck trying to keep him from escaping.

"Werewolves aren't supposed to be out here until the moon is full." Elena said sounding frustrated.

"You know those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf." Rick stated from the side of me. The thing kept yelling in pain and then suddenly he began growling.

"Damon we got to get out of here," Elena yelled as she pushed me, "We got to get out of these mountains now. Damon now!"

Then I pushed away from the thing and we ran like hell out of there. I had to get Elena out of here. Before we all get eaten or killed.

Klaus' POV

"Bad news my friend. End of the road for you." I told Derek as I ripped his throat out then threw him to the floor

The wannabe hybrids were all swarming me. The woman from earlier today came up to me slowly.

"Careful love, there's only one Alpha here." I told her before all the others started to get closer.

"Bloody Hell." I stated before I got ready to kill all my children.

Damon's POV

I walked in the forest trying to figure out where the wolf went when all of a sudden the wolf attacks me and pushes me on the floor.

I jump back up and punch him in the face. He swings back at me but I duck down before he can touch me. He continues to take swings at me until I tackle him onto the forest ground. He kicks me off of him and tries to snap at me but I have him at a distance. He keeps struggling to get me but I push harder. Suddenly he drops to the ground. I look up to see Stefan standing there holding Ray's heart in his hand.

"Fancy meeting you here." I tell him trying to catch my breath as I stare at the now dead guy on the floor.

"What part of don't follow me. Got lost in translation, Damon." Stefan told me as he looked at the now dead wolf on the floor.

"Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. If you don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late night phone calls." I retorted back at him. We both kept glancing at the body.

"I didn't call her."Stefan said while looking at me intently. I looked back at him.

"Sure you didn't" I told him sarcastically, "She's not going to give up on you."

"Well she has to." I heard a woman say as she stepped out of the bushes. She looked beautiful and familiar but there was something off about her. She smelled like I did when I got bit by a werewolf.

"Because I'm never coming back," Stefan finished for her, "So why don't you get her home. See if you can keep her there this time."

I nodded at him and began walking back to Rick's truck. I saw the car as I walked closer. Elena got out of the truck and walk towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she ran up to me, "Did you-"

"I'm fine. Bite free. Get back in the car please." I told her. As I pushed her back towards Ricks truck.

"Can't you give me a minute to appreciate the fact that you're not dead?" She smiled at me.

"I'll give you ten seconds," I told her as I tried pushing her back to Rick's truck, "9...8… Hey Rick, You happened to see where I parked my car?" I asked Rick as he pushed off of the truck.

Alexandria's POV

"Stop being so much of a cave man." Elena told him as she got back inside of the truck.

"You know you're just hurting yourself even more." I told Stefan as he watched Elena get into the truck.

"I just wanted to see her for one last time." Stefan told me as he continued to stare at the truck.

"Sure you did, Stefan." I told him sarcastically. I knew he still loved her it was that obvious. The longing look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Come on. We need to get you better." Stefan said as he pulled me into his arms as we headed back to Klaus.


	4. Episode 2 Chapter 4

**Episode 2 Chapter 4**

Alexandria's POV

Stefan carried Ray on his shoulders as we walked back to the campsite. When we got there it was empty. Well all the wannabe hybrids were dead.

Stefan dropped Ray onto the floor as I dropped to the floor in pain grabbing my arm.

"They went rabid. Some of them I killed and the others just…bleed out." Klaus said in a mono tone voice.

Stefan helped me up as I grabbed my arm. I lent against him as Klaus walked closer to us.

"In the end," Klaus said as he got closer to us, "They're all dead." He suddenly turned in rage and threw his bear bottle at a tree where it broke and screamed at the sky.

I coward back into Stefan honestly scared of this Klaus. The Klaus that was full of rage.

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He said then cut himself off. He lifted his head in a sudden realization. I looked behind me at Stefan who looked scared for a second.

"You look like hell." He told me as he stared at Stefan.

"Last I checked I'm dying," I said back to him sarcastically as I showed him my arm, "And you don't want to heal me."

"I had to take him out I had no other choice," I heard Stefan tell Klaus as my breathing became shallower, "I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

It should have worked." Klaus said as he stepped closer to us. He then walked back to his log where he grabbed a bottle of beer. He then turned back around and stared at me. He bit his hand and squeezed the blood into one of the bottles then handed it to me. Then he handed a regular bottle of beer to Stefan.

"Bottoms up," Klaus said as he grabbed a beer bottle for himself, "We're leaving." He said then he looked around at the bodies on the floor.

"It appears you two are the only comrades I have left." He said as he walked away from us. I finished chugging my bottle down and looked at my arm. It was slowly closing up and I looked up at Stefan.

He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then moved his head to indicate that we should follow Klaus.

Damon's POV

-Time Skip-

I stood in Elena's room looking out the window when I heard her come into the room.

"Seriously." She sighed.

"I was wrong." I told her and continued to look out the window.

"Are you drunk?" She asked me cautiously. She should be cautious all the times I have been drunk and sad I killed people. But this time I wasn't so I gave her a _'what the fuck'_ look.

"No. I thought Stefan was gone but I was wrong."

"You saw him out there," She asked me but I just stared at her," Damon is he okay."

"No he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs to get his ass kicked," I told her sarcastically, "But he can be saved."

"What happened out there?" She questioned me as she crossed her arms across her chest, "What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place he couldn't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. So ill help you bring him back" I told her while thinking back to what happened a few hours ago.

"Thank you." She replied while staring intently at me.

"But before I do I need you to answer one question: What made you change _**your**_ mind?" I asked her while stepping closer.

She started to fold her towel, "What do you mean?"

"You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain. You just gave up so what changed your mind." I told her while she scoffed trying to hide the truth.

"We were under attack Damon."She said without looking in his eyes.

"You had a bag full of weapons sand a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going." I told her trying to get her to tell me the truth.

"It was too dangerous." She said lying again.

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with. So what was it?" I told her egging her on.

"Why are you being like this?" She questioned me wit out looking in my eyes.

"What changed your mind, Elena?" I pushed further.

"I...I didn't want to see you get hurt. Okay. I was w...worried about you." She stuttered out.

I smirked at her then said, "Thanks." I began to walk out of her room when she stopped me.

"Yes. I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" She asked me while turning around.

"Because when I drive my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you I want you to remember the things you felt when he was gone."I told her as I grabbed her head in between my hands and softly stroked her hair with my hands. I saw her glance down at my lips while I stare into her eyes.

I couldn't do it. On that mountain, when Stefan saved me, that woman there with him was Alexandria and I figured out that I do still truly love her. So I will fight to bring Stefan and Alexandria back home to us. So I couldn't kiss Elena. Yes I still deeply cared for her but not like that anymore.

"Goodnight Elena" I told her as I walked out her room and passed Rick on the stairs.

"How's it going Rick?" I said as I passed him not even waiting for a reply as I rushed out of her house.

I rushed home and went up to my room. I went straight to my bookshelf where I hid a picture of Alexandria and I when we got engaged and with Stefan, Alexandria and I together. A single tear slide down from my eye as I thought about all the good times we had back then before she died. Before Katherine and before all of this.

That night I fell asleep with Alexandria's picture in my hands.


	5. Episode 3 Chapter 5

Damon's POV

I pour myself a glass of whisky when my phone rang. I pulled my phone out from my back pocket.

'Incoming call from Unknown Caller'

I looked at my phone all weird then answered the call.

"You're interrupting my drink." I said slightly annoyed.

"_You miss me?"_ I heard a seductive voice ask on the other end.

"Katherine," I stated, "where are you?" I said out of curiosity.

"_Lurking outside your window. Hiding away."_ She replied then giggled on the other end. I looked over at the window just to make sure she wasn't really there.

"What do you want?" I asked her bored already.

"_I'm homesick. What have I missed?"_ She said you could practically hear her smiling on the other end.

"Well Stefan is still Klaus's little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him. And no one's have thought about you since you left." I said looking down at my drink

"_What about you I'm sure now that you have given up on your brother. You're now plotting some way of moving in on his girlfriend." _She said her voice laced with amusement.

"I haven't given up on him. I just don't know where he is," I said as I hear her hmm, "But you do. Are you trailing them?"

"_A hybrid who wants me dead and a side kick who's off the rail. I couldn't be further away."_ Katherine replied.

"Which means you know exactly where they are?" I said

"_All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit when his little hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers."_ Katherine said lowly.

"How do you know that?" I said before I knocked back the rest of my drink.

"_Spend 500 years running and there will be a few people along the way that will be looking out for you." _She said

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother." I said getting pissed.

"_Maybe. Maybe not. I'm conflicted" _She said sarcastically.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

Stefan's POV

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan and Alexandria." Klaus said in a detached voice as the SUV came to a stop. We step out of the black SUV. I looked around and noticed that we were in some sort of warehouse.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back the memories of the good old Ripper Days." Klaus said as he opened the sliding door that faced the city.

"Blacked out most of them," I replied to Klaus, "A lot of blood. A lot of Partying. The details are all a blur."

"Well that is a crying shame. The details are what make a legend." Klaus said as he stared out into the city.

"Word was that the Ripper of Monterey got lonely so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition everything was off limits then which made everything so much fun." Klaus told us as we got lost in the past.

_A girl began to pant and moan as Stefan rubbed her thigh. He pulled away from her with blood on his lips catching his breath. He took the flower out of the girl's hair and put it in his front pocket of the tux. He stepped out of the car and straightens his jacket wiping his mouth. Stefan knocks on the door and the hatchet opens, at which Stefan nods at, then the door opens. He walks through the jazz bar. Woman and men laughing, Gloria was singing on stage and waiters poured the drinks._

_The blonde grabbed the last drink off of the tray as Stefan was about to grab it._

"_Please, help yourself?" He said to the woman that grabbed the champagne._

"_Don't I always do?" She said with a smirk. Stefan Hummed in approval_

"_Careful, Mr. Salvatore." She said as she walked up to him. She licked his lips and whispered in his ear, "You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." _

_She began to walk away but he grabbed her gently by the arm, "Hey hey. Wait. Who are you?" He asked her before she got away. She just stared at him and put her finger to her lips and shh'd him and walked the stairs._

Alexandria's POV

"Chicago was magical."Klaus said as he snuck up behind Stefan.

"Yeah. Well I'll take your word for it. Like I said I don't remember most of it." Stefan said as he walked away.

Klaus shut the door then said, "Going to business then."

"Why am I still with you?" I asked Klaus harshly, "You've had your fun. The hybrids have failed. Why am I here with you if you and Stefan are on memory lane?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone's going to help us with our hybrid problem. It's her. Plus don't you want to see what we did back in the old days." Klaus said as he got into the SUV again.

Stefan POV

_Gloria was doing her thing on the stage while people slow danced to her. My friends and I were drinking and laughing in the corner when a beautiful blonde came up to us._

"_Sorry to crash the fun boys. But some of us actually came here to hear the music not you." She glared at us as she spoke._

"_I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" I said with a smirk on my face as my friends laughed behind me. She smiled and then stepped closer to me._

"_It would take a lot more than just a baby face like this to offend me."She said as she stroked my face._

'_Ohh'_

"_Hey. You ever are going to tell me your name?" I told her as I jogged over to her before she could leave._

"_Sure, when you earn it. Now do a favor to Gloria and stick a sock in it." She whispered into my ear before turning away._

"Looks familiar doesn't it." Klaus said from behind me and Alexandria.

"I can't believe this place is still here." I said as I looked around the place before I grabbed Alexandria from the waist to me.

"You've got to be kidding me." A woman with white hair said as she walked in with a box in her hands.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar and says…" Klaus started with a smile on his face but was cut .short by the woman.

"Stop. You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny," She told Klaus then looked at me and Alexandria, "I remember you two."

"Yeah you're Gloria." I told her as Alexandria moved slightly in my arms. Obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Mmmhmhm" Gloria said

"Should you be- "Alexandria said in a small voice, and she watched us talk.

"Old and dead," She smiled,"Now if I die whose going to run this place. Huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said smirking from beside us.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells, but don't worry it will catch up to me one day." She said while lifting her eyebrow.

"Alexandria, Stefan. Why don't you fix something up from behind the bar?" Klaus suggested.

"Yeah. Sure thing." Alexandria said as she pulled away from me to grab my hand and walk to the bar. She stood behind it looking like a pro.

"Well what do you know? It seems like Miss Night has some pretty impressive skills." I smirked at her as I sat down across the bar leaning towards her.

She just rolled her eyes and poured me a scotch and passed it over to me. She leaned over the counter, and I couldn't help to notice her breasts popping out even more. She kissed my lips softly and then whispered in my ear, "Pay attention." She said as she pointedly looked behind me.

Alexandria's POV

I grabbed a bottle from a shelf to mix myself a drink when I noticed pictures on a wall. But one picture stood out from the rest.

"What is this?" I spoke up from my position. Looking down at the picture, honestly not believing any of this.

"Well I told you Alexa. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus smirked while standing up.

"This is me, with the both of you." I said while showing him the picture in my hands,

Damon's POV

"Stefan could have chosen any place and he chose this." She said as we arrived at the place Stefan used to live.

"There used to be an all girls high school around the corner. But shut down because of attendance issues. Weird." I said sarcastically while walking up to the door.

'If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back it's not going to work." Elena said stubbornly from beside me.

I just turned her was and put my finger to my lips and shushed her.

I grabbed the door knob and gripped it tightly then snapped it off. I slowly pushed the door open while the door squeaked.

"Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." I told her while looking around.

"Obviously he hadn't been here." She said while wiping her finger along the dusty table.

"Tours not over yet." I told her before walking over to the shelf of jars. I felt along the side panels until I found the handle.

I opened the door to reveal a bunch of jars, and flicked the light on.

"Stefan had his alcohol, what a monster." She said sarcastically before I gave her a look that said 'shut up'.

"Look harder." I told her as I moved my head I a nodding motion.

She walked over to where there was a long list of names, "It's a list of names." She said obviously confused by this.

"Are these all of his victims?" She said finally catching on.

'_Uh duh'_

"Still _handling _it?" I told her then walked away.

"What were you doing in the 1920s paving away for woman's liberation" Elena told me

"I was around. Chicago is a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and indulge in a few Daisy Duncannons." I told her while she scoffed.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I walked towards the door.

"Result stomping ground." I told her as I grabbed the handle.

"I'm coming with you."' She said taking a step towards me.

"No you stay here and whip of an actual plan. I'll come back when I find them." I told her while smirking.

Alexandria's POV

"This doesn't make any sense why don't I remember you." Stefan said while looking at the picture.

"You said it yourself. That time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said as he kept on walking.

"Well if you knew me then how come you didn't say anything." Stefan continued to argue with Klaus trying to get some answers.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane has left." Klaus said as Stefan grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait. What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan demanded. I think it's my time to step in now.

"Stefan calm down." I said I removed his hand from Klaus' arm as I looked into his eyes.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start," Klaus said to the both of us while staring Stefan down, "To be honest I hated the both of you."

Stefan's POV

_My fangs transpire from my gums as I got closer to my meals neck. I bit into her while she continued to moan from the pleasure. Soon Rebeka joined me with my meal. I reached out and pulled her attention away from our meal. She kissed me roughly and I began to trail kisses down her throat until I came to a necklace that hung around her neck._

"_It's beautiful." I said as I looked closely at it._

"_A witch gave it to me," She said staring at my lip," Supposed to be magical."_

"_And is it?" I asked her while staring into her eyes._

"_It brought me love didn't it?" Rebeka replied before kissing me again._

_This time she was pulled away by a man._

"_It's late Rebeka. We are leaving." He said as he grabbed her by the arm._

"_Get off of me." She yelled as she pulled away from the guy._

"_Who is this guy?" I said as I stood up abruptly, staring at the guy._

"_Stefan don't he will kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." She said as she came up to me._

"_So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. Your right he does have funny hair." He said as he looked at Rebeka._

"_I'm bored. I wanna go home." A seductive voice said as she came up from behind us. They all turned around to see who had interrupted them. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tall and beautiful. She had full red lips that were formed into a pout._

"_Then go I'm not your boyfriend." Stefan replied as he looked at her. She looked away and noticed Rebeka and the guy looking at her._

"_Who are your friends?" She asked as she eyed up the man in front of her._

"_This is Rebeka and?" He said because he didn't know who it was._

"_I'm her brother, Klaus." He said as he looked away from her and at Rebeka._

"_I wanna go home." He said as he looked at her._

"_Then go, I'm not your girlfriend." She replied close to his face._

"_No you're my sister. This means you have to do as I say." He said as he grabbed her._

"Your sister?" I asked Klaus, "So I knew another original vampire?"

"If you can't handle it then don't ask." Klaus said as he smirked at Stefan and walked away. He walked over to a coffin and opens the door to the coffin. It revealed Rebeka with a dagger in her chest. He stroked her face.

"I don't recognize her." I said as Alexandria walked away from us.

"Don't tell her that. Rebeka's temper is worse than mine" Klaus said as he pulled the dagger out of her chest.

"Oh great another bratty vampire to deal with." Alexandria shouted sarcastically before walking outside. Possibly to get some fresh air.

"Time to wake up little sister."

Alexandria's POV

"Any day now Rebeka, She's being dramatic." Klaus said as he continued to watch her.

"Oh great, not only is she a bratty vampire, she's a dramatic bratty vampire. Well fan-fucking-tastic." I said as I leaned into Stefan's chest.

"Look why don't you tell me what the hell's going on. You obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked with a knowing smirk on his face

"Well you have many useful talents. In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus said as he smiled.

"_So Stefan, Enlighten me. What makes you worth of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted blood line." Klaus said with his arm behind my seat as we sat in a private booth at Gloria's_

"_Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebeka said as she leaned into Stefan's side._

"_And where's the rest of your family." Stefan asked while raising his glass to his lips._

"_Well let's see. I killed most of them." Klaus said trying to be a smart ass._

"_But not all." Rebeka said while pouting her lips out._

"_And you're okay with that?" I asked Rebeka leaning towards her._

"_Well we all had the chance to choose a side. And I chose the right one. Eventually." Rebeka smiled at Klaus while grabbing his hand _

"_Where the hell is my wife?" A random pissed off guy said as he came up to our booth._

"_I don't know I give up." Stefan said with wide eyes. Obviously playing the smart ass role._

"_You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor. A telephone call to Chicago PD might set you straight." The man said looking pissed._

"_Ohhhhhh" All of us said as we laughed at the man._

"_Lilah. Please come here for a second." Stefan said to Lilah_

"_Oh thank god. Come on we're leaving."The guy said looking calm now._

"_Oh No no.," Stefan said as he compelled the guy, "You're sitting." Klaus and I scooted over while the guy sat down and Stefan moved over so the girl could sit next to him. I leaned over to the guy running my hand up and down his arm. I put my hand in his hair forcing him to look at Stefan._

_Stefan pulled the girls glove off of her hand and pulled out a pocket knife._

"_Stefan don't be mean." I said as I looked over at him. But he continued to stare at the scared guy._

"_What the hell are you doing?" He asked as his voice shook._

_Stefan put Lilah's hand over a glass and cut her wrist as the blood slide down her hand and into the glass._

_I smiled and looked over at Klaus, at which he smirked, and then Rebeka, as she stared at Stefan lovingly._

"_Thank you so much Lilah why don't you go and bandage that up" He said as she slowly got up and walked away._

"_I'd like you to join me for a drink." Stefan said as he pushed the glass over to the guy and then leant back into his seat. _

"_What kind of sick freaks are you?" The guy said as he looked at Stefan._

"_He said, Drink." I whispered into his ear as I ran my hand down his arm. The guy whimpered but picked the glass up and drank it looking disgusted,'_

"_I didn't catch your name." Stefan said as he pointed to the guy._

"_Go to hell." He said as he closed his eyes in disgust._

_We all started laughing at the guy._

"_Do you want another sip?" He threatened as he looked at the guy._

"_Liam. Liam Grant." He said to Stefan._

"_Liam Grant. Have another sip, Liam?" Stefan told the guy as I lifted my glass and made a little clink with Liam's glass._

"_Finish it." Stefan said as the guy drank it all. We all began to laugh and laugh._

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said as he began to walk away.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan said as we trailed behind Klaus.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar and volunteer your crated artery and let her feed until you die." He told the guard as the guard nodded.

"Where we going?" I asked Klaus as we began walking again.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other you trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus said still walking ahead of us.

"How?" Stefan asked Klaus from beside me.

"Were going to your old apartment?" Klaus said as w began to walk to the place Stefan and I used to share.


	6. Episode 3 Chapter 6

**Episode 3 Chapter 6**

**Elena's POV (Weird huh?)**

_Stefan's Journal_

_April 1922_

_Lexi found me last night dragged me off the train tracks. At least she can make me care again._

_June 1924_

_Lexi is driving me crazy. More animal blood; more misery._

I frantically turned the pages.

_1935_

_Cravings are there but they are easier. Lexi is on her next project; getting me to laugh._

I smiled slightly as I closed the book and looked down in thought.

I heard a bang and talking coming from the hall way.

**Alexandria's POV**

Klaus and Stefan were talking as we walked down the hall to Stefan's apartment. As we got to the door Klaus stopped and motioned me forward. I looked up at Stefan and then pulled away from him. I looked at the door questionably then kicked it open.

"Do you feel that?" Klaus said as he walked into the dark and empty room, "Is anybody here?"

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." Stefan said as he pulled me to his side and walked through the door.

"Why did you bring us here?" I spoke up as I looked around the place.

"Your friend, Liam Grant; the one who drank his wife's blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his name and then you told me your little secret. It's all part of your special little ritual." Klaus said as he walked around the apartment.

"To write it down." I heard Stefan say as he looked at Klaus.

"And to relive the kill. Over and over again." Klaus added while smirking. He walked over to the pantry and pulled at the side. It slowly opened to reveal a bunch of jars.

"Believe me now?" Klaus questioned Stefan with a small smile on his face.

I pulled away from Stefan to look in the secret closet. I stared at the jars, and then I saw slight movement on the side. I quickly moved my head and saw a woman looking quiet frightened. She seemed to fit the description of Stefan's Elena. She looked frightened. She pleaded with me with her eyes not to tell Klaus.

I smiled slightly and said, "Look what I found?"

Both Klaus and Stefan looked over at me as I grabbed a bottle from the shelf. I may be a bitch but I'm not cold hearted.

"1918. Single molt." I said as I looked at the men. Stefan smiled but only Klaus moved forward

"My favorite," Klaus said as he grabbed the bottle, "Let's go find someone to pair it with."

**Elena's POV**

I stood behind the corner and held a needle filled with vervain as I waited for Damon to come back. Finally I heard footstep coming closer to the door. The door kicked open and Damon walked in carrying a bag.

"Finally I called you an hour ago." I said as he threw me the bag.

"Make yourself look presentable. I know where Stefan is going to be tonight." He said with a smile on his face.

"I told you I was practically discovered by Klaus' lady friend and you're worried about what I'm wearing." I said starting to get hysterical.

"I had an hour to realize it was a bad idea to leave you here alone; process it and move on," he said staring past me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said as I took a deep breath.

"Okay good. Get dressed. You're all road trippy and gross." He told me waving me off from the sofa.

"So you know where he is going to be?" I asked him walking closer.

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and Alexandria and you deal with Stefan." Damon said explaining his plan.

"Okay thank you." I said walking away.

"But you're going to have five minute tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please tell me you can do this." He said while stepping up close to me.

"I can do this." I told him staring in his eyes, never backing down.

**Alexandria's POV**

"Where is Rebekah?" Gloria asked as she set three beer bottles down in front of us.

"She'll be here." Klaus said as he took a drink of his beer, "I'll just conjure her on demand."

"What's with you? I thought Chicago was your play ground." Klaus said to Stefan as Stefan held his head down.

"This is why you asked me to be your wing man. Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people." Stefan said while getting up from his stool to face Klaus.

"Well that's certainly half of it." Klaus said as he handed Stefan a beer.

"What's the other half?" I asked as I took a swig of my beer.

"The other half Stefan is because you used to want to be my wing man." Klaus said as he slid Stefan and me a shot.

**Stefan's POV**

_Klaus got a shot slid over to him, then he threw it back._

"_They are jealous. They only want you dead because they can never be what you are." I explained to Klaus._

"_An abomination." Klaus stated sadly._

"_No," I said as he rested his hand on Klaus's shoulder, "A king." _

_Klaus looked over at me and smiled which in turn made me laugh._

"_Look at us," Klaus said as he grabbed his glass, "Two sad orphans." _

"_Yeah." I agreed. I glanced up and saw Rebekah staring at Klaus and me._

"_My sister fancies you. You know." Klaus whispered over to me._

"_Mmm." if replied still looking at Rebekah._

"_But I should warn you. Rebekah doesn't do anything half speed. That includes falling in love. So just be careful you don't get married." Klaus laughed with me._

"_I appreciate the advice." I said raising my glass to my lips._

"_And where the point comes where she inevitably leaves you, she can't help it. It's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." He said to me as I stared at him._

"_You know you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."_

"To friendship?" Klaus said as he raised his shot glass. I raised mine also and clinked them together. Then I threw mine back also.

**Alexandria's POV**

"I'm confused so if we were friends how come I only knew you as 'The Hybrid Dick' that sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire." Stefan said as Klaus and I laughed.

"Good things must come to an end." Klaus replied.

_Rebekah and Stefan danced on the dance floor as Klaus and I sat at a booth talking and laughing. Suddenly Klaus went rigid._

"_Klaus, what's wrong?" I asked as he listened closely. Suddenly gun shots fired in the room breaking glasses and hitting the walls._

_Stefan and Rebekah ducked down and moved away from the dance floor, while Klaus moved me behind him._

"_They're using wooden bullets. They know." Stefan told Rebekah as she looked scared._

"_That means he is here." Rebekah told Stefan._

"_Who? Who is here?" Stefan asked her but she remained silent._

"_Rebekah," Klaus yelled as he walked towards them, "Come on. We got to go sweet heart." _

_Klaus handed me over to Stefan as he grabbed Rebekah and pulled her away._

"_What the hell is going on?" I asked as Stefan shielded me way from the bullets._

"_Stefan."Rebeka called as Klaus pulled her. I glanced down when I noticed Rebekah's necklace on the floor, I bent to grab it as Klaus pulled me up_

"_Stefan, Alexandria. I'm sorry but the fun has to end here." Klaus said as he stared at Stefan and me._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked from beside Stefan._

'_You both must forget Rebekah and me until I say wise. Thank you Stefan I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Klaus compelled us before he disappeared._

_Men and women were running around while we calmly walked away looking confused._

"You compelled the both of us to forget?" I asked while staring blankly at him.

"It was time for Rebekah and me to move on. Better to have a clean slate."Klaus said as he drank from his glass.

"But why?" Stefan asked from beside me, "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks."

"Unless you were running from someone." I added as I finally figured it out.

"Story time is over." Klaus said as he glared at me.

I looked back and noticed that Damon was here, he motioned for Stefan to follow him.

"I need another drink," I stated as I drank the last from the glass, "A real one."

Stefan and I got up from the bar counter and blurred outside.

Stefan pinned Damon to the side of a car and growled at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan growled out at Damon holding on to his collar.

"What is wrong with you? Kill Andie one day, save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one." Damon hissed back at him as he pulled out of Stefan's hold. Damon looked over at me and his face softened.

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You need to get her out of Chicago." I spoke up from the side of another car.

"She is not going to leave without have Stefan checked into rehab admin. Trust me I have tried, sweetheart." Damon told me softly.

"She and I are the keys to everything. That's why Klaus has me here. Klaus can't know she is alive." I told them as they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked me.

I looked at both men and sighed, I hopped up onto the trunk of the car, "She was supposed to die in the sacrifice. Which she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from finding that out. Also the only reason I am here is because there are only very few of my find anymore. I am special" I told them both.

"Special how, sweetheart?" Damon asked while staring me with soft eyes.

"Well long story short, I come from a long line of Fallen Angels. When one of us dies or become extremely sad, we become a fallen. My mother was one and when she was killed permanently. That's when I became one of the very few of the fallen. I am also a Succubus -but I only kill humans it won't work on the supernatural- and Seducer." I said with a sigh.

"So why does Klaus want you?" Stefan asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed Klaus is a legendary hybrid and I'm a legendary fallen angel/Seducer/Succubus thing. The reason why he has taken me is because I am really powerful. But enough about me. You need to get her away from here and back home." I told the men getting back on track again

"Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan said as he turned to look at his brother. Damon stood there thinking for a moment then spoke up.

"Tell her yourself." Damon said as he nodded his head to the side. We both looked at the way he nodded and I recognized the girl from Stefan's apartment.

"I'll leave you to talk." I said as I backed away into the bar. I faintly heard Damon call my name from behind me.

"Alexandria, what happened that night?" Damon asked as he pulled me to him.

"Damon that night when I turned, Klaus found me while I was recovering and I guess he saw something in me and he took me. He made me forget everything. Then one day I met up with Stefan and then he made us forget again and I'm sorry. If I didn't make you and Stefan leave none of this would have happened. We would be married and-"Damon cut me off.

"We would be dead within the next decade or so. No we have forever and it was never your fault. I don't blame you; I mean who would have guessed that would happen." He said as he brushed my hair aside.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and then he leaned down and kissed me. He kissed me with a passion that made up for all these years.

"I love you." He told me when we pulled apart.

"I love you too but you know we can't be together as long as Klaus is around," I said as a blood tear came rolling down my eye, "I have to go at least so he won't be suspicious. Come to the bar 5 minutes after I enter so he won't think we talked. Pretend like you don't know me too. Call me any name you want so he won't catch on." I said as I began to walk away.

"Damon."I said he looked up and I ran to him and kissed him one last time before I had to leave.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips and then blurred back to the bar.

"What's keeping Stefan?"Klaus asked as I walked back to my seat.

"He had to clean up after the both of us. He should be back in a second." I said before taking a shot.

"Good." Klaus said as he grabbed his beer taking a huge gulp.

Minutes later Damon joined us.

"I see they have opened the doors to the rift raft now." Klaus said as he heard Damon sigh from beside him.

"Oh honey. I have been called worst." Damon retorted back as he waited for his drink.

"You don't give up do you?" Klaus said to Damon.

"Give me my brother back; you'll never have to see me again." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"See I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die. But how many free bees did I really sign up for. Clearly you want to die or you wouldn't be here so." Klaus said with a funny look on his face that I just had to giggle.

"What can I say I am a thrill seeker?" Damon said while smirking.

Klaus smiled at me then grabbed Damon around the throat.

Stefan's POV

"You shouldn't be here." I told her as I walked closer to her.

"Where else would I be?" She asked as she stared up at me.

"What do you want?" I whispered as she looked up at me shocked, "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus that long and I don't think Alexandria can hold him off without blowing her secret."

"Come home." Elena whispered as she moved closer and stroked my face.

She pulled her arms around me, then before she could inject me with vervain; I grabbed her arm.

"How much clearer can I make it?" I hissed out as I bent her arm back until she dropped the needle, "I don't want to come home."

**Alexandria's POV**

Klaus continued to strangle Damon until he was off the ground then I heard a crack.

"Oh dear what was that?" Klaus asked Damon sarcastically.

He then held a dart at his throat, "A little boozy. So forgive me if I miss your heart. The first few try." He said before he stabbed his stomach.

"Oh dear that's not it," Klaus said as he looked around, "How about here. Almost."Klaus said as he stabbed him again. He dug the dart into his side deeper and harder.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan, I'm so much more fun." Damon said trying to reason with Klaus. Klaus then threw Damon into a table.

I looked at Gloria and pleaded her to do something to stop him.

He broke a piece of the chair off, "You won't be any fun after your dead." He said as he raised the stake.

Gloria did some of her mojo and made the stake catch on fire. Klaus threw the stake and looked at her, "Really?"

"Not in my bar. Take it outside." She said as she pointed to the door. Damon then tried to get up but Klaus pushed him back down.

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom after I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus said as he got off of Damon.

I sighed as he got up and I walked out the back door to check up on Stefan.

"Klaus is obsessed with sirening these hybrids. The second he knows your alive he'll know why it's not working." Stefan told Elena.

"Look I know you're trying to protect me but I can't let you do it. Come with me Stefan. Please." Elena said in her oh so goodie two shoes voice. Honestly she would seem cool if she wasn't so clingy. God!

"And what if I do. I will never be the same Elena." He shouted back at her.

"I know that." Elena said in a small voice.

"I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans." Stefan told her.

"Lexi found you before in the 20's. And she saved you."Elena said looking like she was going to cry. Boo hoo! Cry me a fucking river, bitch.

"And you know what I did after that. I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire that's nothing. To you it's half your life." He whispered to her.

"I can't give up on you Stefan." She said stubbornly.

"Yes you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." He said before he walked away from her. He continued to walk away from her until he spotted me waiting for him.

"That was tough." I said with a smile on my face.

"It had to be done." He said as he looks down at me. He had that want, the need he had the first time we hooked up.

He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion and need. He shoved me against the wall and continued to kiss down my neck as I ground into his erection. I bit his lip hard and then whispered, "Not now Stefan. Maybe later." He sighed but knew I was right. He set me down gently and kissed me again.

**Damon's POV**

She began to toy with the necklace that was around her neck as she sat looking down blankly.

"You okay?"I asked her, her eyes were watery but she was silent.

"Just drive." She said quietly.

I sighed but sped off, with the one thing on my mind.

_Alexandria, she still loves me, and I will get her back._

**Alexandria's POV**

Stefan and I stood outside of the warehouse waiting for Klaus's signal, he was having, uh family moments.

Stefan wrapped his arms around my waist as I leant back on him. My eyes drifting, today had been a long, emotional day for all of us, and I just wanted to sleep already.

'Don't pout. You know it wouldn't kill me.' I heard Klaus say as I smelt blood. A soft and alluring voice replied.

'Yeah but I was hoping it would hurt more.' Rebekah said in a deadly calm voice.

'I understand your upset with me Rebekah. So I'm going to let that go, just this once. Brought you a little piece offering. You can come in.' We heard Klaus say, I began to walk in but Stefan pulled me back and gave me a long searing kiss before walking in beside me.

Slowly Stefan and I walked into the warehouse, there was a blonde woman standing next to him.

"Stefan." She said as she spotted him, he grabbed my hand at which Rebekah glared at.

Stefan stared at Rebekah in wonder, as I did also; suddenly Klaus walked over to the both of us and put a hand over our chests.

"Now, you remember." He said compelling us.

When he said those words flashbacks came flooding back, Klaus and I dancing while Rebekah and Stefan danced also. Klaus and I sharing a snack, as did Stefan and Rebekah. I opened my eyes and looked at them.

"Rebekah." Stefan said as he stared at her, he began to walk towards her when Klaus called both of our names.

"Stefan. Alexandria." We both turned and faced him; I stared at him and remembered that night.

"_Hey buddy." Stefan said to a man with a camera, "Take a picture of my brother and me." He said as he set his glass down. Klaus quickly pulled me to his side and smiled._

"I remember you. We were friends." Stefan whispered as he stared at Klaus.

"We are friends." Klaus said as he walked closer to us and put a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"And now the reason you're here," Klaus said while looking over to Rebekah, "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch?" Rebekah said in disgust.

"You have what Gloria needs." Klaus said in a deadly voice. Rebekah look at him at touched her bare neck, and looked down in shock.

"Where is my necklace?" Rebekah asked as she looked at Klaus looking pissed off, "What did you do with it I never take it off. We need to find it now. I want it back."

"Tell me that's not what she needs Rebekah." Klaus yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. She threw his hands off of her and walked back to the coffin. She threw the pillows off and looked around then she slammed the door shut and flipped the coffin over in anger.

"Well some one has a temper." I said while smirking as Klaus gave me a look saying 'shut the fuck up.'

**Damon's POV**

"Okay, you were right. He was there." I said as I walked into my room on the phone.

"_I'm always right. Let me guess it ended in tears and heartbreak." _ Katherine replied as she smiled into the phone. I poured some scotch into a glass.

"Where are you?" I demanded as I abandoned my glass and turned around.

"_Why do you want to come rub sun screen on my back?"_ She said in a seductive voice.

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy maybe or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." I told her as I took a drink of my scotch.

"_Just keep guessing Damon. Buh bye."_ She told me as she hung up the phone.

Katherine's POV

As I hung up the phone with Damon I smiled as I left the phone booth. A fire engine sounded in the distant and thought back to Gloria's bar.

_The police were cleaning up after the mess they had made in Gloria's bar and took samples of bottles and glasses._

_I spotted a necklace on the ground and slowly walked over to it. Suddenly I saw Stefan walking over so I blurred over to a corner watching his movements._

_He walked over to the necklace and picked it up looking confused._

"_Hey kid. Chicago PD." A police man said as he walked up to Stefan._

"_I'm not afraid of you." He said as he looked over at a brunette walking over to him._

"_Oh I'm not here for you or her." He said motioning to the brunette woman now standing next to Stefan, "Have you seen these two?" he asked showing a picture of a man and woman._

"_No. I have never seen those people before in my life." The brunette said in an alluring voice, while staring at the cop._

"_Wrap it up boys we are through here." The cop said still looking at them both. Stefan looked down at the necklace and put it in his pocket as he wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder. I slowly slipped away from the bar._

I looked around as I exited the small phone booth and hailed a taxi as a bus passed by 'Chicago's best jazz wajo 91.7.' and shut the door to the taxi.


	7. Episode 4 Chapter 7

Episode 4 Chapter 7

Alexandria's POV  
>Stefan, Klaus and I sat on the couches waiting for Rebekah to come out and show us what she was getting. The sales lady pours us a glass of champagne and then walked away.<p>

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah said from behind the curtain.

"There's not." I replied before she step out of the dressing room in a short black dress.

"So women in the 21 century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah stated as she stood there staring at all of us, "You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so woman today could wear nothing." Klaus said smiling up at her.

"And what is up with this music. It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah continued to complain.

"Its dance music." I said as I looked up at her slightly pissed off at her bitching.

"People dance to this?" she asked me looking doubtful.

I just looked at her and nodded, "Are we done?" I asked for the 3rd time today.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked Klaus as he sat to the side staring at the champagne bottle.

"I needed one thing from you. For my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing; your necklace and you lost it." Klaus said while staring at her incredulously. I looked over at Stefan and he stared back with wide eyes jokingly. I muffled a laugh that was begging to come out.

"I didn't lose it. It just has been missing for 90 years," She told Klaus then turned to Stefan and me, "So what do you think?" She asked as she twirled around. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"I like it," Stefan said before Rebekah gave him a disapproving look, "What? I said I liked it" He said with an amused look on his face

"I could always tell when you are lying Stefan." She said before walking back to the dressing room.

"Nice one. Good work." Klaus said sarcastically while pouring some more champagne into his glass.

"You're the one who pulled the dagger out of her." I told Klaus as I smirked.

"I heard that." Rebekah said as she began to change again.

"Alright well we are going to grab some fresh air." Stefan said as he pulled me up and walked me outside and spotted Elena's doppelganger, Katerina. She nodded her head to the side and walked away. We crossed the street quickly, not wanting to lose her.

Damon's POV

"I just don't know why you want to make chili at pot luck. Everybody brings chili," I told Elena as I grabbed a chip and Alaric walked in. "Hey Rick."

"What's up?" Rick said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked as she continued to cook.

"Those founder parties' aren't really my thing." Rick said as he grunted. She looked at his disappointingly.

"You're going to show up and there are going to be nine other people that brought chili." I told her already knowing who is bringing what.

"It's an old family recipe. Okay." Elena retorted back looking annoyed and slight proud.

"I know I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon said as he grabbed the knife from my hands.

She turned to look at me suddenly and I bumped her, at which, she giggled and bumped me back.

"Why are you here exactly?" Rick asked me as Elena kept messing around.

"She knows." I told him looking at Elena for a quick second.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I'm just going to keep making chili and pretend like I didn't spend my whole summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena explained while she stared down at the tomatoes she was cutting.

"She's in denial." I whispered to Rick then continued chopping, smiling.

"I am not in denial." Elena said hissed at me with a glare on her face.

"No?" I questioned as I placed the knife down on the cutting board and turned to her. I walked closer to her, "Your still wearing his necklace. Isn't this a reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" I said with a smile before letting it fall back into place.

Alexandria's POV

After we crossed the street Stefan and I spotted Katerina standing beside a pole facing away from us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan hissed as he continued to pull me beside him.

"You three look chummy. Klaus your new bestiee." Katerina said as she stared at Stefan.

"You know if Klaus finds out your in Chicago; you're dead." I said from Stefan side, sizing her up.

"And what exactly do you know about my situation." Katerina hissed from across me, sizing me up the same way I did a few seconds before.

"Well I know for a fact that Klaus wants you dead. Uhh you were born in Bulgaria in 1475 into a wealthy family who then disowned you for having an illegitimate daughter in 1490 with an unknown man. You gave birth to a healthy baby girl but was taken away by your father right after birth. After being banished to England and had to learn to adjust, you quickly became English. In 1492 you met Trevor who introduced you Lord Elijah who in turn introduced you to his younger brother Lord Niklaus. At first you were attracted to Klaus until you found out what he was and what he wanted from you so you escaped with help from Trevor who had fallen in love with you as well. That night you became a vampire, yaadaa yaddaa. You have been on the run for centuries. Then in 1864, you met the Salvatore family and compelled both brothers to fall in love with you. Blaah blaah blaah. Then when they both selfishly killed themselves fighting for you, they went all vampy. Thank you very much for that. And since a few years back, you have been causing trouble for them." I told her very boredly. She just stared at me shockingly for a few moments before glaring at me.

"How do you know all of that?" Katerina -I mean- Katherine hissed. I stared at her, with an eyebrow arched, for a long time making her feel intimidated before answering.

"I may be younger than you Katerina but you must not underestimate me. Yes, I know a lot about you so you may do as you please but do not expect me to just stand by and let you ruin anything you may want," I told her before looking up at Stefan and smiled, "You can continue now."

I stared at Katherine and she just ignored me and looked at Stefan, "So tell me if I'm wrong Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for is the necklace you gave to Elena."

"Goodbye Katherine." He said as he started to walk away, pulling me along with him.

"Hey wait. You're up to something. Tell me." Katherine told Stefan as she pushed him back to keep him from leaving.

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from finding out. I have it all under control." He said told her as he crossed his arms, wearing his poker face.

"Please tell me you have a better plan than that," She said as he smirked, "You do. Come on Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning is not going to work."

"Well if the most diabolical woman I know, can't seem to figure it out then I must be doing something right." He said as calmly as he could with a smirk.

"Uh huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. Klaus is smarter than everybody." Katherine said cockily, she seemed very protectively over him in that moment.

I just rolled my eyes and began to walk away. Soon Stefan started to follow after me.

"And I heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." She yelled after us as we continued to walk away. Stefan didn't even bother stopping.

"Happy to know you still care." He said as he walked slowly way backwards then turned back around and we walked away.

We continued to walk back to Gloria's in complete silence. Both of us deep in thought. All too soon we arrive at Gloria's. Just as we walked back to the bar, Rebekah voices assaulted us.

"You left us." Rebekah said from her spot on top of the bar counter, pouting as usual.

"Yeah sorry about that. All the retail therapy was making our heads explode." Stefan replied smiling yet speaking for the both of us.

"Tell me about it." Klaus said as he sat on the bar stool beside Rebekah.

"What is she doing?" I asked curiously as we passed by Gloria who looked like she was meditating.

"She's fathing." Klaus replied as he closely watched Gloria.

"It's hard to find something that you done have something to go on." Gloria retorted as she stared blankly at the wall straight ahead.

"Excuse me. I only worked for a thousand years." Rebekah said as she hopped down from the counter and walked over to Gloria.

"See now this one offers a solution", Gloria said as Rebekah sat on the table, "Give me your hand sweetheart."

"She is, uhh, looking for the necklace, huh?" I asked questionably as I looked over at Stefan.

No one's POV

"The problem with the normal side of my dad's family made for a really boring summer." Bonnie said as she watched her friend cooking for the Founders' thing today.

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family," Caroline said bringing the pot over to the stove, "Since when did you learn to cook?" She asked Elena pouring stuff into another big pot.

"Damon helped a little." Elena stated helping Caroline dump the things into the pot.

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked as she gave her friend a disapproving look.

"Both of you stop judging. He is hell bent on bringing back a woman named Alexandria and he's just trying to be a good-" She said getting cut off by her own yell. The necklace that had been resting on her chest had burnt her.

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked putting the pot down.

"No. No. My necklace." She said as she pulled the necklace away from her skin.

Alexandria's POV

"I can sense something." Gloria stated after a long wait at the bar. All of us had stopped what we had been doing and walked over to where she was sitting.

No one's POV -In Mystic Falls-

After Elena had pulled the necklace away, there was a burn mark where her necklace had been resting.

"It burned me." She stated out of breath. Her friends looked at her shocked. She unclasped the necklace and dangled it in front of them.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded staring at Elena apologetically.

"What? I'm just saying. If you're going to be cooking without Stefan." Caroline stated defending herself.

Elena just stared at the necklace scoffing.

Alexandria's POV

Gloria tightened her grip on Rebekah's hand and continued to mumble some words. All of us had become anxious of how this would end. Stefan looked at me with a nervous look but I just ignored him and concentrated on seeing what Gloria was seeing.

No one's POV

"Let me see it." Bonnie told her friend, motioning to the necklace in her hands.

Alexandria's POV

Gloria's Chanting became more frantic and I felt Stefan coming closer to her.

No One's POV

Bonnie slowly reached out and when she touched the necklace, it electrocuted her and Elena dropped it. Both girl let out a huge breath and sighed when nothing else happened but stared at each other looking scared.

Alexandria's POV

Gloria let go of Rebekah's hand and looked over at us. She looked at Stefan and then Klaus.

"I found it." Gloria stated. I looked back at Stefan who seemed to be hiding his shock because he seemed oddly calm.

"So where is it?" Rebekah demanded leaning across the table with a smile.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There is a girl with her friends-" Gloria started but Rebekah cut her off.

"Yes. A dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah said as she stared at Gloria in anger.

"I'll have to dive back in and get details." She continues.

"So dive." Klaus said with a smile on his face and walked closer to Gloria.

"I need more time and space. You're harshing my joo-joo." Gloria said shooing Klaus away.

"We can wait." Klaus said still close to Gloria.

"Sure you can but that's not what I asked." Gloria retorted with a glare.

"Hey. Why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. How much bait can we eat?" I said seductively in Klaus's ear and smiled at Stefan before walking away. I turned slightly to see Rebekah smiling after me and then the boys smiled also and began to follow me out.

Elena's POV

After today's incidents Caroline, Bonnie and I still came to the Lockwood's party. Everybody was laughing and having a good time while we were still a bit shook up still. Caroline and I sat and waited for Bonnie to show up with the grimore.

"Hey. I got it," Bonnie said once she showed up, "I have an identification spell that might tell me what kind of magic was used on the necklace. It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone is coming. Okay?" She said getting focused.

Caroline looked me up and down before asking, "So you're not switching Salvatore's are you?"

"What?!" I exclaimed the same time Bonnie scolded Caroline.

"Stay focused," Caroline told Bonnie then turned back to me, "As your friend who worries for you daily. What is the deal with you and Damon?"

"There is no deal. He has been focused on looking for his long lost fiancée just as I have been focused on finding Stefan." I told her trying to make her drop this situation.

"Yeah but that doesn't make him any less Damon," She said with her eyebrows raised, "If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one is changing Damon, not even you or her."

"Why are we here talking about this?" I asked her at the same time that Bonnie said, "Hey, guys." Then the necklace began to levitate above her book.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as she was leaning away from the necklace.

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." Bonnie replied as I stared at both her and Caroline.

Damon's POV

Drinking my beer, I walked over to the table filled with food. I saw pots of chili and picked up one of the place cards, Fell's Family Chili.

"Let me let you in on a little secret," I said to Rick walking away from the table," founder's parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires."

He just scoffed and raised his eye brows, "Hey, Uhh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena."

"Excuse me." I said after taking a swig from my beer.

"Yeah. Whatever it is you two have going on. I think it's a bad idea. "Rick said in a stern fatherly voice.

"I don't think. It's really your problem, Rick." I said with a smirk.

"It is my problem. I am supposed to look after her and this is me doing that." He said

"What do you think I am doing? I am looking for my brother AND my fiancée trying to find away to bring them back without being killed. That's what I am doing Rick." I told him as I walked closer to him lowering my voice. It all came out as a menacing hiss.

"What I think is you need to take a beat with Elena." He said as I continued to stare him down. I raised my eye brows at him and smirked.

"Damon. Sorry," Sheriff Forbes said," Uh the mayor just called for the council meeting."

I looked from her to Rick and then smiled as I walked away from him, following Liz.

Alexandria's POV

Music played loudly as we continued to eat our meals. I had lured 4 women into the warehouse with my succubus powers. I looked up from Stefan gave him the look. The look that said, 'He was in for it later today.'

"My girl is dead. I'm bored." Rebekah said as she sat on top of a table or something.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus stated as he pulled away from the girl he was feeding on.

"It has been a long day." I replied to him as I pulled my fangs out of the girl's neck. My teeth covered in blood and a bit ran down my chin.

"Try being related to her." Klaus said motioning his head toward Rebekah with a smirk on his face.

"You're being mean," She told Klaus then she sat up and looked at Stefan, "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus said while rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah whined to Klaus sitting down on a box.

"Because, dear sister, I feel pity for any man that doesn't give you what you want." Klaus said while turning his back towards her.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat." Rebekah hissed at him while giving him the death glare.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you are." I said with a smirk on my face, she turned to look at me but all I did was laughed

"Thousands years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said with a smile. I began to laugh and I turned my head to Stefan when he spoke.

"Well you're no picnic either. I mean I only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." He said with a serious look then smiled at the end. Rebekah and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Fantastic." Rebekah said as Stefan nudged me and got up. He picked the dead girl's body and dropped it on the floor.

"I need to go. Alexandria, come with?" He said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Sure" I said as I began to follow him out while licking the blood from my lips.

"Where are they going?" Rebekah said as we began to walk away.

"To write a name on a wall, it's a long story." Klaus said while looking away.

We had left the warehouse and after a few blocks I spoke, "I know what Gloria saw."

Stefan stopped and stared at me, he gave me a questioning look, "What?"

"It's the perks of being a fallen, I can see into the minds of people. I can block peoples mind to have a private conversation so no other supernatural can listen in. I can intrude on dreams, I can communicate though there mind also and I can create illusions and place them in their minds." I explained to him and then told him of what I saw.

"You know Gloria heard all of this also." I told him as he looked pass me, in his own little world.

"Do you think she will tell Klaus?" He asked me when we started walking again.

"If she knows what's good for her then no. But I have a feeling she will use it as an advantage." I said as I looked down at my phone. His number taunting me, waiting for me to call him, to get an update, but I couldn't not right now.

Sooner than I had hoped, we arrived at Gloria's.

"There you are." She spoke as she carried dirty glasses to the sink.

"Thought you were resting." Stefan spoke as we walked down the stairs of the bar.

"Now we all have secrets." Gloria said as she stared at Stefan and I.

"What did you see?" I asked as I approached the bar counter and sat on a stool.

"It's what I heard that was interesting." She said as she leaned toward me with a small smile on her face.

Stefan grabbed a bottle of some sort of alcohol and poured two glasses, one for him and another for me.

"You know the girls with the necklace, were talking about you." She told Stefan as she stared up at him with confusion.

"And you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" I spoke slowly after I took a drink from my glass.

"'Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half breed with anything," She said as she replaced the bottle back on its self, "the necklace is an original talisman from the original witch herself. I want it."

"Sorry, I can't help you." Stefan said as he grabbed my and turned to leave the bar.

"Don't be difficult. You know I would hate to tell Klaus, what a liar his sidekick is." Gloria said as she walks around the bar.

Stefan stopped and thought for a moment. I guess he made a fast decision because he turned around and blurred to Gloria, making to attack her, but she turned around and used her witchy powers. He grasped his head and made his way to the floor.

I blurred my way over and blocked his mind for at least a second until she knocked me down with a spell for the fallen, which is completely rare.

"Guess I got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She asked before she made me black out.

When I woke up and tried to move my arms, I realized she must have found a spell to bind my strength and held me against the wall.

Stefan began struggling as he lay on the table with his arms spread, he was breathing deeply and sweating a lot.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" I asked as I struggled trying to get free.

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." She said as she made her way to Stefan and began slicing his wrist open, blood began to ease out of the long wound. He growled out at her and yelled in pain.

"Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. Witches now a day are into that new age stuff but I'm a little more old school voodoo. "She said making her way to his other arm. Stefan growled at her as she placed metal spreaders in between the cuts making him grit his teeth in pain.

"I won't tell you anything."Stefan growled out at Gloria.

"You don't have to. You feel that, it's you essence. Your spirit, it lets me make a connection. Herbs help too," She said throwing her hands up," Deviner sage, witch hazel but my personal favorite vervain."

"Ha. That's all you've got witch. Vervain. I let you in a little secret," I said in a low voice before hissing out, "That crap doesn't do shit to me."

"Yeah I know. It's not for you," She said as she rubbed it over her hands, "It's for him." She said as she slapped her hands on Stefan's chest making him scream.

"I'm impressed. You got discipline Stefan. Not that it will do you much good but...Just let go, honey," She rested her hands on his chest again and the vervain soaked into his skin burning at his flesh, "There we go. There we go. There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her and you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl? She's the doppelganger. She is supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She said as she began to laugh.

"Well isn't this creepy." Katherine said as she stabbed Gloria in the neck with a stake or something. Gloria collapsed onto the floor in an instant.

I fell onto the floor also, her magic died when she did. I gasped in pain and loss of oxygen and lied on the floor trying to regain strength.

"Maybe you did need my help after all." Katherine said as she glanced back at me and then at Stefan.

Elena's POV

"Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline said as she and I walked out of the room. We walked into the entrance way of the Lockwood's home.

"No and I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." I told Caroline as we began walking to the door.

"Please tell me it's time to go." Rick said as he caught up with us while he set a drink down.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" I asked as I looked at them confused.

"Probably out somewhere doing bad things to good people," Caroline said as I gave her a disappointing look, "Consider me the honestly police."

Caroline then looked into the next room then turned the smile that she had into a frown.

"What is it?" I asked at her sudden mood change, she became stiff.

"What's the matter?" Rick asked in a low voice.

"It's my dad." Caroline said whispered with sadness written all over her face.

Rick and I looked into the other room with a frown on our faces.

"Why would he even show up here?" I asked looking at Caroline wishing she wouldn't go through this anymore.

"I don't know but I can't..." She started to stutter, I gave her a look of understanding.

"Okay. I'll call you later." I told her as she nodded her head and turned to leave.

"What was that all about?" Rick asked me as he stared after Caroline.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people." I told him as I moved my head indicting for us to leave.

I opened the door leaving it open for Rick to follow and after he walked through her closed it behind him. Then the door opened behind him, and out walked Damon.

"Whoa, Whoa, Wait! Houston we have a problem." He said looking panicked. We began to walk again with him following after us.

"Where have you been?" I asked his as I looked down walking down the steps.

"Managing Bill Forbes, apparently he's impervious to compulsion." He said catching our attention.

"How?" Rick asked looking at Damon.

"I have no idea. But he threatened to OUT me. Don't get me started on the IRONY of that." I said while looking forward.

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion didn't work?" I asked him looking at him doubtingly.

"That's not the important information, I mentioned Elena." He told me while frowning at me.

"Well what does he want?" Rick asked Damon.

"He wants to control the council. So there's been compromise." Damon retorted back at him.

"It has." Rick said back at him.

"He wants to put vervain in the towns' water supply." Damon said looking pissed off.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean it will keep you in control now that Stefan is not here." I said but getting cut off by Damon's pissed off reply.

"To what? TV Check. Me to behave. Maybe I should have killed him this morning." Damon told me looking intense.

"He's Caroline's Dad, Damon." I told him feeling protective of my friend.

"Yeah and when we kill him, she will have one more parent than we do." He said sarcastically walking away.

"Oh come on Damon." Rick said stopping in front of him.

"You repeatedly killed my buzz today, Rick. Step aside." Damon said with anger burning in his eyes.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Rick said putting a hand on Damon's chest stopping him from leaving.

He looked at Rick then down smiling.

"Your temporary funeral." He said before he reached up to snap Rick's neck like a twig.

"Damon, No! What is wrong with you?" I yelled at him as he walked passed me, ignoring as he went.

Alexandria's POV

"I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." Katherine stated as she clean up from the ground.

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan said sarcastically as he helped me lay a sheet over Gloria's dead and withering body.

Katherine stood up and faced us, "Well you must know Klaus is too paranoid to fully trust you, but the sister. She loves you like it was yesterday. She is the easier mark." Stefan looked at me then at Katherine, smiling.

"But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better. So you do the opposite, you bond with him. Make her feel left out. She will only want you more, and you, Alexandria; you have to ignore her too. Make her feel completely alone, left out."

"Easy. I can't stand her." I said as I stood up facing her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh so you mean, I am taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce Play Book." Stefan told her, obviously not caring about what she was going on about.

"The only question is why Stefan? I mean I know you want Klaus away from Mystic Falls but what else do you expect to get from it?" She continued ignoring his previous statement.

"You know what's funny? You're actually talking to me like I trust you enough to tell you anything." He told her as he rose from the ground staring her down. Playing her game, only better this time.

"Oh come on, Stefan. We are beyond that. I saved you from Hilda, the high voodoo priestess." She told him while stepping closer to him.

I stepped back giving them their room to plot against Klaus.

"Okay," Stefan started with a sigh, he looked over at me before continuing, and "We knew them. Back in the 20's, they were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

"A hunter." I said from my spot on top of the bar counter.

Katherine nodded, "I heard stories about him centuries ago."

"Don't you want to know why an Original vampire, who cannot be killed, is afraid of a vampire hunter?"

"If you both are planning a way against Klaus, I want in." She said with a determined look on her face.

"Good. It's good to want things, Katherine." He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Stefan." She warned him as he picked up Gloria with a grunt.

"Katherine, we are in this alone," he said gesturing to me, "If you are looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere."

She glared at his back as he headed to the door only pausing to say something, "You coming, Andria?"

"Definitely." I said with a grin as I passed Katherine on the way out.

-Back at the Warehouse-

Walking into the warehouse it was quiet; we walked in to see no one.

I let go of Stefan's hand, to lean against the wall, as he continued on toward the coffins.

He reached down to open the casket when Rebekkah walked in.

"Your back, finally. Nick went to check on the witch. Dreary isn't it?" She said walking closer to him.

"Family Cargo." She said staring down at them with a faint smile.

"Why don't you undagger them, Bekkah?" I asked genuinely curious. She turned around to face me, "Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He is a vindictive bastard. My brother." she said with a soft smile.

"But you still care about him, why?" Stefan said with his arms crossed and a look of curiousness crossed his features.

"I hated him for a long time, it was exhausting." She said walking around him to sit on one of the caskets that lied on the ground.

"But when we met you two, you were both on the run?" He questioned sitting next to her.

"Also exhausting." She simply stated with a smile.

"What were you running from?" I spoke up as I left my spot against the wall to sit on the comfy couch beside them.

"What do you mean?" Rebekkah said with a worried look on her face.

"Last time we saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just didn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody." He explained to her.

"No one in this world, is truly fearless, Stefan," she said pausing, "not even Niklaus."

"Who is that man?" He asked her, and then her heart beat skyrocketed.

"I can't, please. If Nick knew we were talking about this he would..." She said as she jumped up from her spot to start pasing.

"No, No. I'm sorry. Forget he asked." I said as I walked over to Bekkah and hugged her tightly.

"Nick told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you are only with him because he saved your brother." She said looking over my shoulder at Stefan.

My breathing picked up when she mentioned Damon but I was able to bring it back to normal and continue rubbing her back sportingly.

"It's true." Stefan said with a sigh.

"I think that's why he secretly admires about you. You would sacrifice anything for family," she said pausing to look at his face before whispering, "Don't tell him I told you that."

"Your secret is safe with me." He said before he turned around, Rebekkah unattached herself from my arms to pull Stefan back and kiss him.

This scene should have angered me or at least made me jealous but for some reason it didn't. I think I knew why, and that reason was named Damon.

"Do you think you will love anyone like you loved that girl?" She asked him in a small voice after when they broke apart.

"One day maybe." He whispered back at her as he caressed her face.

She smiled at him, "I can always tell when you're lying Stefan."

I panicked looked at Stefan, who then stuttered and tried to play it off.

"What...I'm not." He said as he tried to pull Rebekkah closer but she refused backing away.

"The kiss gave you away." She said not wanting to believe the words she was saying herself.

Just then Klaus walked in loudly banging the door against the door frame, effectively making me jump in surprise.

"Gloria's gone, she cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately. What's going on?" Klaus said before stopping to look at Stefan, then Rebekkah then me.

"Something is wrong. They were asking about Micheal." Rebekkah said ratting us out.

Fucking bitch, I knew it. Just fucking wait.

"They aren't with us anymore, Nick. I can sense it." She said blankly studying Stefan's face.

"She's wrong." Stefan said as he looked at Klaus pleadingly, yet he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me.

"Klaus" I said cautiously before he blurred towards me, fangs and all.

Damon's POV

Walking over to my bar, I mixed two drinks, stirring them slowly. I picked them both up then walked over to the sleeping form of Rick. I waved his drink by his ear when he suddenly gasped waking up.

"Wow. Took a bit longer than usual. Might want to get that ring check. Make sure it's not going bad." I told him, handing over his drink.

Rick leaned against the couch as he stared at me, "You killed me."

"You pissed me off." I retorted back at him annoyed.

"You KILLED me." Rick yelled at me.

"Rick. No hard feelings. I was on a bit of a tear. Everyone was trying to tell me how to behave." I told him still pissed off about everything that has been happening recently.

"Maybe they finally realized that you're just a dick." He said as he set down the drink on the table and walked away.

Elena's POV

"Not gonna say I told you so." Caroline said as we walked downtown.

"Thank you." I told her; grateful she was going to let this go.

"But I did tell you so." She continued on.

"Okay you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him, but if her wants to be in my life-" I explained but then she cut me off.

"It's been a long week so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does. Damon has gotten under your skin." She said exasperated.

"It's not true." I defended as she scoffed at me.

"You know what. God just admit it Elena. Okay, you are attracted to him and all of his bad brother glory." Caroline screamed at me.

"No." I simply stated.

"What? No? No you can't admit it. Or no you're not attracted to him." Caroline fired back at me, annoyed with me denying everything she is saying.

"I can't Caroline. If I admit it. If I even thought it for a second, what does that say about me?" I pleaded to her. Trying to get her to understand me for even a second

She looked at me with soft eyes rubbing my shoulder and said, "that says your human Elena." Then she spotted her dad and went after him.

Damon's POV

I opened the door to find Elena standing there waiting for me to say something.

"I'll accept written apologizes only." I finally said after what seems like forever.

She shifted and her whole mood changed, she laughed putting her hand on her hip.

"Are you two love birds fighting already?" She said seductively putting her hand on her hips.

Suddenly, I realized it wasn't Elena, "Katherine...Oh Wonderful. What do you want?" I asked impatiently waiting for her to leave.

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime, you feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of dodge?" She asked as she followed me into the house, at least passed the door way.

"Impeccable timing. I was told to take a beat." I groan tell her so.

"Is that a yes? I'll drive." She taunted, obviously not wanting to take no for an answer.

I sighed," Why not? Walls are starting to close on me around here anyway. So where are we going?" I asked as I turned to face her. She was leaning against the wall, without a care in the world.

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you now. But believe me its good." She said holding up the necklace Stefan gave to Elena. As I reached to grab it, she pulled it into her hand, tucking it away.

Stefan's POV

I felt a nudge against my foot before I woke with a start. I was on my back on the floor, with Alexandria nowhere to be found.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay." I said to him as I scooted up against the wall.

"No need. I am not mad. I am just curious. Rebekkah seems to think you are holding on to something. Piece of your old life. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself, what is you have been hiding." He said smiling before he stood up and walked to open the garage door.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan."

AN: SORRY FOR GOING MIA ON ALL OF YOU! Lately I haven't been too sure if i should continue this story. So if you would like for me to continue it PM OR REVIEW OR Vote on my poll. I also need a beta to help me with my stories as well. someone who loves PAUL/BELLA STORIES AND DAMON/ BELLA STORIES as well. Although my character is Alexandria and I will be writing for her.

So Yeah i think that is it. Vote and dont forget to review.

Thaanks lots of love

ILovePaul-Damon!


End file.
